


Blackmail

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Daemon Overwatch AU [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Wounds, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell happened to us, Gabriel?” Jack finally speaks, his eyes opening and throat tight. He squeezes the porcelain sink underhand, gloves clinking against it strangely as he drags his gaze back up the mirror, staring at Reyes as the man hovers behind his slouched shoulders. </p><p>More Overwatch Daemon au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. This one was NOT supposed to be this long, but I fell into a Reaper76 hole recently and... spit this out!

Through her scope, Widowmaker can just make out a large canines build in the ashen remains of the building. She thinks that perhaps it is McCree’s yipping coyote, something akin to joy slipping across her features as she thinks about sending that blasted dog a death wish in the package of a neat bullet.

The assassin narrows her eyes, her helmet slipping over her features to further assess her unknowing target. To her dismay, it is not the coyote. It’s something else entirely. A large square head is situated atop the dog’s shoulders and its triangular ears are marked with something glinting in the moonlight. A tag? A chip? Widowmaker would need a closer look.

However, there is one thing she cannot miss.

The canine is wearing a thin armor casing about her body, much like that damned coyote would. With another click of her scope, the worn and fading details of the armor comes into brilliant view. The first thing the assassin sees is the faded number ‘76’ painted onto the armor with painstaking care, and it’s all it takes to convince her to line up the killing shot, the large canine’s head within her sights.

However, as her fingers move to squeeze the trigger, she feels the air shifting about her side. Expecting Tracer, the assassin readies herself, but instead was greeted with the sight of Reaper materializing into view.

“What are you doing?” He hisses, voice hollow and yet so very angry.

Widowmaker sneers, looking out into the darkness as the canine slips away, having missed her chance for a good, clean kill. “I was doing my job.”

“You know the punishment for killing daemons without engaging them. Aim for the human half while this far back,” Reyes intones with a growl, his angered expression hidden behind his mask. “Talon surely taught you the rules of engagement.”

“This is war,” She counters, standing tall to confront him, “And you’re worried about daemon military laws?”

Years of training before the explosion at the Swiss HQ had taught Reaper anything he could possibly ever want to know about fighting. As a personal hobby, he still keeps up the date on the manuals and the weapons, a fall back - he keeps telling himself that, at least.

“I’m concerned about what Talon would do to you if I turned you over,” He threatens evenly, stepping forwards as if to challenge. Widowmaker does not back down, and merely scoffs at his words. “Perhaps they would have to reinstall some training… if they knew that their best agent saved an Overwatch agent from losing her dear old ferret in a fall. I’m not sure, though,” He mocks, voice alight with sharp cutting humor. “Shall we find out?”

Widowmaker doesn’t even know how he’d been aware of her little scuffle with Lena, and she doesn’t ask. Instead, she raises her head and replies, “Do not take out a daemon without personally engaging them. Understood.”

Reaper nods in approval before dissipating into a dark mist before her very eyes and Widowmaker spares a golden glare towards the area where the odd canine was last seen roaming, her curiosity spiked.

Perhaps Reaper cared for more than just all the red, official tape that shrouded daemon laws carefully. Perhaps, it was something more _personal_.

-:-

Juilliard sniffs at the air quietly, her dark eyes glinting in the darkness as she growls, “We are not alone.”

Soldier 76 pauses, hand still glued to his bleeding side. “Figures,” He grumbles, hefting his rifle with one hand and trying to straighten his posture. It only pulls at his wound, and his daemon lets out a low whine as sympathy pains jolt over her nerves.

The old German Shepherd sniffs at the air, her graying muzzle half open and body tense as she loops back around to cover her other half’s wounded side. Being a vigilante came at a cost it seemed, as they currently had no way to patch up the still oozing wound in Jack’s side. They’d already dropped their healing charges throughout the mission, and had spent their last one to give a few civvies some much-needed help while the paramedics worked to find them in the rubble. He’d been able to stop most of the terrorist attack, but one bomb had still gone off.

He could understand why people distrusted the daemonless omnics, but that didn’t excuse their reckless behavior. Bombs killed both flesh and metal alike, regardless of what these so called ‘peace-keepers’ thought.

“See anything, Jill?” He questions, visored eyes trying to make out any shapes in the darkness. The blast had cracked his visor, obscuring a great deal of its built-in night vision. He was surprised that he was able to limp away with only a nasty shrapnel cuts, having been expecting to be torn clean in half as the bomb unexpectedly went off right in front of him a few feet away. He’d only had time to grab the old dog and pull her to his chest as he crouched and turned his back to the explosion, shielding his daemon even as she snarled in dismay. She had thought he was a fool but had been thankful.

Before his old companion could answer, a familiar and echoing laugh curls throughout the air. “Jack and Jill went up a hill,” The voice mocks, getting closer as the figure appears before them. “Oh, now how does the rest of that kid’s song go?” Reaper hissed, clawed gauntlets tapping at his skull-like mask.

The shepherd snarls, stepping forwards and barring her thick fangs at Reyes threateningly. Jack ignores the way his side burns in agony as he raises his rifle up to eye level, keeping Reaper in his sights. “Gabriel,” He starts, trying to hide the strain in his voice. “What a _pleasant_ surprise.”

Reaper doesn’t move to attack, and instead merely tips his head to the side. “You’ve been hurt,” He notes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack curses the pain internally and stands ramrod straight, Jill’s ears flattening and both their bodies shuddering in agony. “Observations always were your strong suit,” The vigilante grits out, keeping his old friend in his sights. “What do you want, Reaper?”

Reyes still made no move to grab his shotguns, stepping forwards boldly as the soldier and his daemon both give warning growls and rumbles. He holds up his clawed hands to show that he meant no harm.

“Reyes, stay back,” Jill snaps, her ears flattening and teeth baring in a vicious snarl. “Our old friendship will not save you.”

“Relax,” He urges, taking another step forwards as the shepherd fluffs up and bristles, her eyes wild. “I’d like to help.”

At that, Jack gives a snort of laughter. “Help what?” He jerks his chin up, accusing, “Finish the job Talon sent you to do?”

“They’re not here,” Reaper echoes, voice always ghostly beneath the mask, “I came here of my own volition.”

That was true. He’d brought Widowmaker just to have some cover on the roof as he searched the area, only to be rudely interrupted by a violent explosion shaking the ground only a few streets down.

“Don’t tell me you’re with these dumbasses setting up bombs like it’s _normal_ ,” Jack’s voice is strained, and he longs to lower his weapon and clasp a hand over his wounded side. “Else I’ll kill you where you stand.”

Gabriel shakes his head, keeping his palms held up. “I’m not. There are other ways to cripple this crisis,” His voice has a somewhat dark lit to it, and Jack narrows his eyes carefully, squinting at Reaper’s mask through the cracked visor. “C’mon, Jack. You’re dripping blood fuckin’ everywhere.”

“I must agree with that assessment,” Jill says, still crowding herself against Jack’s legs. Her body is still tensed, and Reyes knows that if he makes one wrong move, he’ll have a ferocious and well-trained canine snapping at his throat.

Jack grunts, his rifle lowering slowly as he finally slouches, a pained breath slipping from his mesh mask. “Shut up,” He snaps, still looking wary. “It’s just a scratch.”

“Scratches don’t leave blood droplets on the floor,” Reyes notes simply, stepping closer only as he sees Jill relax somewhat, allowing him closer without the immediate fear of her snapping those jaws along his body. “You need help.”

Jack refuses to say anything. He resists the urge to lean into Reaper’s touch on his shoulder. _He’s a soldier._

-:-

He keeps telling himself that, over and over again while Gabriel’s hands make neat, even stitches into his skin. It’d hold him together until he could replenish his supplies or get to a real doctor. Eventually, the Reaper’s hands pause and Reyes sighs. “Jesus, Jack. You’ve got to be more careful, a little deeper and I would’ve taken you to an emergency care station,” The man sighs, amber eyes softening as he allows Jack to lean away from his touch.

They were in the bathroom of some abandoned house. They couldn’t stay here forever, but for now, it offered good cover while Jack sat so vulnerable, without his chest armor to protect his aging body.

Jill has been resting her snout on Jack’s knee since they began, her dark eyes focused up onto her other half’s blue ones. The old soldier is tired, a deep ache settling into his bones and confusion squeezing his heart.

Gabriel was the enemy… wasn’t he?

Jack grips at the sink while he shakily moves to his feet, letting his fingertips gingerly touch the stitching. “Thank you,” He says finally, eyes downcast as he looks at his mask and armor folded up on a nearby stool. “But I should get going.”

The Reaper made a strained sound in his throat, but Jack refuses to look at him. Without Gabriel wearing that damned mask, his hood, and even those terrifying gauntlets, it’s harder to come to terms with himself.

Jack couldn’t help but think that this was all _his_ _fault_.

Gabriel, his friend, his once trusted ally, was now a stranger. A weapon, an enemy. An objective.

He wished it wasn’t so.

God, it’d be just so _easy_ to fall into old habits…

Jill stands up wearily, her paws clicking against the tile in the bathroom as she huffed out a tired sigh. Reyes wishes that they could’ve found someplace else to patch up the wound, but time was of the essence with Jack dribbling red the entire way.

Jack stands in the mirror to slowly collect his gear, staring at his reflection for a brief moment as he reaches over to pull his mask back into place. Shattered visor or not, he still could use it. When the soldier looks into the mirror to clasp it back into place, he pauses as he notices Reyes’ amber eyes focused onto him. “What?” He grunts, turning somewhat to regard the man seated on the edge of the tub.

Gabriel’s lips twitch into a tired smile and there was an audible chirp of something digging its way out of his hood. “Nothin’,” The Reaper says while his daemon finally shows herself. Jack’s breath catches in his throat, and he can’t turn back towards the task at hand no matter how hard he tries.

She’s always been small. Since Jack could remember meeting Reyes, Pepper had always been a tiny little thing. It's the ears first that blue eyes spy, those ribbed, black ears waving about searchingly before her tiny head comes peeking out. Her eyes are shiny and expressive, her little nose sniffing at the air while she shuffles about in Gabriel’s hood.

Even Jill perks up, ears standing at attention while the bat hauls herself completely into view. Webbed, thin wings lay curled against her body, veiny and oily as she squeaks out in dismay when Gabriel reaches up to tug her fully out of her hiding spot. Pepper puffs up then, tan fur fluffing as she settles against the Reaper’s neck comfortably, very much at home in his familiar warmth.

Jack finds himself smiling, comforted that at least Gabriel’s daemon hadn’t changed. “Pepper,” He nods in greeting, and the fruit bat sticks her tongue out at him before tugging her wings closer to herself.

“Jack, Jill. It has been too long,” Her voice is calm and soothing as if she hadn’t just been bathed in the scents of blood thanks to Reaper doing an impromptu patch job.

“Far too long,” Jill notes, her eyes focused onto the bat fondly before she allows her head to turn away.

Silence settles uncomfortably between them then, Jack still trying to adjust the mask to fit him, the shattered glass and his shaking hands not helping him much. He freezes as he hears Reaper move, heavy boots clicking against the ground as Reyes stands to full height. Although he was exactly the same height at Jack, the soldier felt small and vulnerable without his gear on.

 _He’s a soldier,_ his mind screams at him, senses heightened and yet sluggish with his blood loss and fear flowing through his tired body.

His skin burns as Gabriel’s bare hand rests against his pale, scarred shoulder. “Here,” He starts, amber eyes staring into Jack’s face with the help of the mirror's reflection. “You’re shaking, Jack. Let me.”

Jack swallows his hands trembling even more as Reye’s warm ones settle over the mask, pulling the straps loose and preparing it before bringing it closer to the soldier's face. Before the mask settles onto his face familiarly, Jack’s body tenses. “Wait,” The man gasps, blue eyes squeezed tightly closed as he feels Gabriel go rigid behind him.

“What’s wrong?” The Reaper pulls the mask away, holding it one hand as Jack braces his hands on the sink.

Jack merely shakes his head, Jill moving to his side comfortingly and pressing her nose against his thigh helplessly.

The silence makes Reaper’s skin crawl with anxiety, internally berating himself for being so foolish. They weren't’ _friends_ \- not anymore - not since --

“What the hell happened to _us_ , Gabriel?” Jack finally speaks, his eyes opening and throat tight. He squeezes the porcelain sink underhand, gloves clinking against it strangely as he drags his gaze back up the mirror, staring at Reyes as the man hovers behind his slouched shoulders.

The Reaper’s lips are drawn into a tight, thin line. It looks as if he hasn’t gotten the chance to clean up his beard in a few days, stubble dusting his usually neatly trimmed jaw. Gabriel’s amber eyes are marked with dark circles, a testament to his work and his mental unease.

“I don’t know,” Gabriel finally says, voice hollow and so much more heartbreaking without the mask to obscure it. His hand tightens on Jack’s shoulder before falling to his side, shaking his head sadly.

Jill whines by Jack’s side, and Pepper presses her face into Gabriel’s neck in hopes of providing comfort. The silence is suffocating. Unnerving. Jack can’t _stand it._

The soldier turns around to face Reyes, staring at him openly. “Gabe,” He says softly, placing a hand on the man’s forearm. _Dangerous_ , his mind warns him, but the Reaper just stares at him hopefully. _Dumb_ , Jack’s mind hisses again as his other hand cups the other man’s jaw, careful not to accidently touch Pepper.

Gabriel doesn’t p away, only leans forwards and goes easily as Jack pulls him in closer for a kiss. Their lips brush against each other tentatively, Gabriel’s beard tickling his scarred features as Jack sighs out happily at the contact.

That little sigh is all it takes to have the Reaper spring into action, lurching into Jack’s body needily and crowding the old soldier against the edge of the sink. Reyes’ hands come to rest tightly on Jack’s hips, squeezing him as his amber eyes become alight with once forgotten desires newly awakened.

“I’ve fuckin’ missed you so much, Morrison,” Gabriel _growls_ , pulling Jack incredibly close and sliding a knee between the man’s shaky knees. Pepper chatters in his ear and Juilliard's strange, soothing whimpers feeling like _home_ somehow.

Jack wraps an arm around Reyes’ shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss. “Didn’t have to,” He grits out, breathing against his lips, “You didn’t have to miss me.”

“I did,” Reaper hisses once again, eyes slipping closed as Jack kisses him again, the smooth edges of his scar feeling strange against Reaper’s lips. One of Jack’s hand is still holding his cheek, his gloved thumb brushing against Gabriel’s own scars, the two deepest ones feeling warm under the soldier’s careful, _loving_ touch. “Missed you so much,” He breathes, hands pulling Jack’s body against his own.

A gasp slips past Jack’s scarred lips, bare chest touching against the chill of Reaper’s armor. Gabriel’s growling, pulling away and tugging at his armor, _needing_ the contact.

Bracing himself against the sink, Jack breathes a small chuckle, his voice rough and joyful. “Christ, Gabe. What’re we doing?” He mutters, watching while Reaper’s armor comes undone thanks to skillful fingers.

“Catching up,” Reyes answers, gently placing Pepper and his cloak on the closed toilet seat. He unbuckles his belt next, and Jack follows suit, his own gloves and buckles falling to the floor by Jill’s paws.

He isn’t sure how they made it to the master bedroom, but his back hits the cool comforter, only be overwhelmed with the sensation of Gabriel’s warm body against his. He drags Gabriel into another kiss, confusion, and joy making for a dangerous cocktail coursing through his veins. He hisses out in pain as one of Reyes’ hand brush over fresh stitching and the other man curses under his breath.

“ _Mierda_ , sorry,” Gabriel is quick to breathe, voice worried for a moment and his touches pause guiltily.

Urging him on, Jack whispers, “It’s okay - yeah? I’m a fucking _soldier_ ,” He drags him down for another kiss then, stifling his whimpering moan that bubbles up his throat when Gabriel _ruts_ against him.

-:-

Widowmaker didn’t know where the hell Reaper had vanished off to. His disappearing acts were a pain in the ass, and annoyingly useful. She paces a nearby rooftop, only pausing as she sees a single light glowing in the street. The area had recently been evacuated thanks to a strange explosion, and she finds herself drawn to the light instinctively.

Hefting her rifle up, she peers down the scope to get a decent view in the building. Confusion flickers across her features as she tries to understand exactly what she was looking at. A writhing silhouette? What the hell _was_ that thing?

A glint of something on the floor catches her eyes, and she zooms in on it before her mouth hangs agape. Soldier 76’s mask was lying carelessly on the floor. Right next to it was… _no_ , oh god - Reaper’s gauntlet?

Raising her view a bit, she can see a large dog standing next to a toilet with her face buried in Reaper’s cloak and something clinging to the dog’s muzzle… something that looked worrying familiar to a pair of webbed wings.

The silhouette made _a lot_ more sense as she looked at it now, face turning a darker shade of blue as she hurriedly looks away. “Garçons stupides!” She mutters angrily, embarrassment and unease flooding her body. She didn’t even know that Reaper experienced human emotion other than manic killing joy. “Ah, so it appears we _both_ have secrets to keep, mm, _décès_?” Despite the embarrassment that came with accidental peeping, she now had _blackmail_ against Reaper in case he decided to use Tracer and Charlie to his advantage again.

How quaint.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT; Error pointed out, now fixed! Thanks.
> 
> And then they continue to have not so casual sex and such. Probably have a little home to themselves off the grid when they get done fighting. Bitch at each other about who gets to pick up milk next. 
> 
> Poor Widowmaker. She cannot unsee!!
> 
> Pepper: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/dc/d5/06/dcd506ef44bc2fd1ae58a6b07cf6f67f.jpg  
> Juilliard (Jill): http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-92Lm_SuHVdA/VTiP8711GtI/AAAAAAAAAbw/Ec10UNmxdoc/s1600/german-shepherd-dog.jpg
> 
> Hope you liked, comments appreciated. :'D


End file.
